wweuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Florida Championship Wrestling
Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) is a professional wrestling promotion based on the former independent Championship Wrestling from Florida promotion, which operated from 1961 until 1987. Currently, the promotion serves as the official developmental territory for World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). History The promotion, in its current form, was started by Steve Keirn in 2007 to be WWE's second developmental territory when they ended their relationship with the Georgia-based Deep South Wrestling in early 2007. It became their sole developmental territory in early 2008 when they ceased affiliation with Ohio Valley Wrestling. FCW's debut show was on June 26, 2007 at Tampa, Florida's Dallas Bull. A 21 man Battle Royal was held during the show, to crown the first ever FCW Southern Heavyweight Champion. The next year the FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship was introduced, with Jake Hager becoming the first champion at a February 15 show after surviving a Battle Royal and defeating Ted DiBiase, Jr.. The FCW Florida Tag Team Championship was also introduced in February, with the Puerto Rican Nightmares (Eddie Colón and Eric Pérez) beating Steven Lewington and Heath Miller to win it in the finals of a one night tournament. The singles titles were later unified, keeping the "Florida Heavyweight" name. Their weekly television program debuted on Bright House Sports Network as of October 5, 2008 and can be seen every Sunday night at 6:00pm. On July 7, 2008, WWE confirmed that FCW was based on the original independent, Championship Wrestling from Florida promotion, which operated from 1961 until 1987. Championships Florida Championship Wrestling championships are generally compete in professional wrestling matches, in which participants execute scripted finishes rather than contend in direct competition. Active Championships FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship |promotion=Florida Championship Wrestling |created=February 15, 2008 |mostreigns=All former and current champions (1 reign) |firstchamp=Jake Hager/Jack Swagger |youngest=Drew McIntyre |oldest=Sheamus O'Shaunessy |heaviest=Sheamus O'Shaunessy )}} |lightest=Justin Gabriel )}} |longestreign=Jake Hager/Jack Swagger ( days) |shortestreign=Joe Hennig ( days) }} The FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship is a professional wrestling heavyweight championship owned by the developmental territory of World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW); it is contested for in their heavyweight division. The championship was created and debuted on February 15, 2008 at a FCW live event. with the title belt.]] Statistics correct as of , FCW Florida Tag Team Championship FCW Divas Championship The FCW Divas Championship is a professional wrestling women's championship owned and copyrighted by the developmental territory of World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW); it is contested for in their divas division. Other accomplishments Defunct championships FCW Southern Heavyweight Championship |shortestreign=Jake Hager (unification) |oldest= |youngest= |heaviest= |lightest= |pastlookimages= }} The FCW Southern Heavyweight Championship was the top professional wrestling title of Florida Championship Wrestling, a developmental territory of World Wrestling Entertainment. It has since been retired after being unified with the current top title in FCW, the FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship. Roster Male wrestlers Female wrestlers } |Also appears on SmackDown |- | | |General Manager |- | | |Florida Divas Champion |- | | | |- |} Other on-air employees Stables and tag teams References External links *FCWwrestling.info - Official Homepage *FCW's Official MySpace Category:Florida Championship Wrestling